


Waterfalls

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and June enjoy their time behind the waterfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfalls

He pinned her up against the rock wall behind the waterfall, furiously searching for her lips as she had her leg resting on his hip. Only moments before that he was watching her dipping her head into the waterfall. The smile on her face was so innocent, one of someone who never had experienced such simple pleasantries.

Her breathing was erratic as he penetrated her sex with his fingers. His mouth on her neck, leaving marks all over. She held his head in place, running her fingers through his wet and tangled hair. She felt his tongue travel from her neck towards her chin and then to her lips. He took her bottom lips and pulled at it. She moaned out hoping to get him to be a bit rougher.

“Are you sure you want what you’re asking for?” Anders was great at picking up on her small cues. 

“Mhm.”

He grabbed her neck with only enough force to keep her from moving, he didn’t press on her neck, he refused to. He moved back down to her neck biting it harder this time. His tongue barely soothed the pain caused by his teeth. She wrapped her arm around his waist, lowering her leg simultaneously. He bit her clavicle and scraped her chest with his teeth as he moved over to her welcoming breasts. Anders looked up at her for approval and he got the smile he loved so much from her. 

Her head fell back as he sucked on her nipples. June’s hand left his waist and tried to find purchase in the rock wall. She lost control of herself, she didn’t know what to do with her own body. She was more focused during their first night together than she was this night. She ran her fingers through his hair as he alternated between sucking on her breasts to nipping on her nipples. His tongue would do the soothing, but she wasn’t looking for soothing, she wanted the pain, the intense passion.

He came back up for a kiss. She looked at him as if she was relaxing, as if she just wanted to make love instead. Her eyes softened and her smile became innocent, for once Anders wasn’t able to read her. She grabbed the back of his head pulling him in aggressively. Their lips locked and their tongues wrestled, June could feel his fingers slide down her spine sending shivers throughout her body. He felt her body go limp for a brief moment, he had accomplished what he had set out to do.

He parted her legs with his and pulled away from her as she she tried to follow him. He got on his knees, the water just under his chest. He ran his tongue up her inner thigh and into the warmth of her sex.

“Maker!” June finally broke her silence.

Anders let out a throaty laugh at her sudden burst of noise.

“Shut up and get back to work.”

Anders lifted one of her legs placing it on his shoulders as he penetrated her sex with his tongue. He could feel her leg twitch with every stroke of his tongue. He felt her roll her hips against his face. He let his nose press against her clitoris as he buried his tongue within her. Her whimpers almost sounded like cries. He slipped in a finger crooking it to reach her spot. He pressed against it as he traced circles around the entrance of her sex. This time her whole body trembled, she could barely stand as his finger continued to press up against her spot, while his tongue flicked on her clit. 

“Anders, I need to lay down.”

“No. You don’t. I can support you my love.” Anders thrust his finger in deep and pressing on her spot as he came back out. 

“Fuck, I’m coming. Maker, you’re amazing.”

He could feel her wetness drip down his arm and into the river. He went back in for a taste, drinking in what was left of her come. When he was done he grabbed his hips and threw her into the water. She squealed as she fell into the water. She got up and barely made it to the shore when she tripped and ended up in the water again. Anders ran to her as she sat on the shore laughing at herself. 

“I’m glad to see you’re ok my love.” Anders smiled at her. moving her hair behind her ear.

“I’m glad you took me here.” She smiled beckoning to him for another round. For a passionate moment on the shore under the moon’s beams.

Anders leaned over grabbing the back of her head as he kissed her tenderly. June leaned back onto the ground taking him down with her. He hovered over her, kissing her, only pulling away long enough to look into her eyes.

“I love you June.”

“I love you too Anders.”

He leaned back in for another series of kisses.


End file.
